falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gecko (town)
"Industrial Junk Gecko is a ghoul town northeast of Vault City, founded in 2236. Its economy is based on the operation of the old, half-functional Poseidon Energy Atomic Powerplant № 5. By 2241, Harold is the de facto mayor of Gecko, while he is assisted by Lenny, who also serves as Gecko's doctor. The power plant is administered by Festus. Gecko can be found twenty-two squares east and two squares south of Arroyo. Background Before the Great War, Poseidon Oil Reactor № 5 was a Poseidon Oil facility built next to Gecko City. When the attack on the United States struck, the engineers in charge shut down the plant and quickly abandoned it. The plant managed to avoid destruction and even maintained its connection to the PoseidoNet network. For decades it would remain empty as prospectors and scavengers avoided it, fearing the radiation. During the Great Migration, ghouls found themselves unwelcome in human habitations. The abandoned power plant, however, presented a good opportunity for the wandering ghouls that came across it. They found comfort in the close proximity of the atomic power plant. Some even took up living inside the reactor building to be closer to the warming fire of the atom.This would also keep humans, especially those with less-than-friendly intentions, at a distance.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.146: "Gecko is a place where ghouls end up, rather than a destination. Most ghouls found themselves unwelcome in human habitations. They've also found comfort in the close proximity of the atomic power power plant, some even living inside the reactor building to be closer to the warming fire of the atom." At first, a small number of ghouls settled near the reactor, but around 2235 the population swelled and the town of Gecko was formally founded. The new influx of ghouls brought both scavenged technology and know-how, and through a community effort, the power plant in Gecko became operational later that year. Although it was grossly mismanaged due to a lack of education amongst the ghouls. Meanwhile, Vault City would look upon their new neighbors with growing concern as many citizens harbored prejudice towards ghouls.The Chosen One: "{114}{}{Hello, Harold. What do you do here?}" Harold: "{121}{hld3}{Wha-whatever it takes to keep this place together. Better job on it than me.}" The Chosen One: "{122}{}{This place is coming apart?}" Harold: "{127}{hld4a}{Well, sorta. Our atomic reactor’s a mite...sensitive. The people I got running it mean well, but... well, they are not the sharpest tools in the shed. If you know what I mean.}" (Gcharold.msg)Fallout Bible 0: "2235 While there had already been a small number of ghouls in Gecko at this time, more come to the area, and the town of Gecko is formed. The new influx of ghouls bring scavenged technology and know-how, and the power plant in Gecko becomes operational later that year. Vault City looks upon their new neighbors with growing concern." "2238 Harold arrives in Gecko, and (with a lot of shaking of his head) he does his best to help the ghouls with the running of the Nuclear Power Plant." In 2238 Harold arrived in the town. Noticing the careless way the power plant was managed, he decided to do his best to help the ghouls with the running of the facility becoming the de facto mayor and leader of the local community. Trade relations with Broken Hills started with the ghouls importing their uranium ore to run the plant. Some local ghouls became members of the Renewal cult – whose goal was "to renew" themselves i.e. become human again. They were headed by "the Brain", a sentient mole rat who had escaped from the West Tek Research Facility, and had taken up residence in an underground cave adjacent to the reactor. His ultimate goal was to eventually take over the world.Brain: "{121}{}{I don’t have time for your pestering. I’m planning a way to take over the world. Go away.}" Brain: "{220}{}{Those fools in Vault City have only signed their death warrants by destroying our reactor.}" "{221}{}{Now I have to think of another way to take over the world. Just get out.}" Brain: "{240}{}{You have done well. Both Vault City and Gecko have reason to rejoice. With our reactor working at top efficiency, my plan to take over the world may near fruition. Now you may leave. I have work to do.}" (GCBRAIN.MSG)The Chosen One: "{232}{}{Aren’t you the concerned citizen all of a sudden.}" The Brain: "{260}{}{Concerned citizen? In a way. In order to take over the world, I have to make sure that there’s something worth taking over. I need to build a strong powerbase using Gecko and Vault City.}" The Chosen One: "{261}{}{A rat plotting to take over the world?}" The Brain: "{270}{}{Well, despite your feelings about a rodent ruling the world, the actions I propose would benefit thousands of Vault City and Gecko’s citizens. You may not care for me or my motives, but the results are still well worth working towards.}" (GCBRAIN.MSG)The Brain: "{320}{}{(Sniff, sniff) Hmmm, I smell the distinctive aroma of Cheezy Poofs on you. You don’t happen to have some to spare do you? I just love Cheezy Poofs.}" The Chosen One: "{322}{}{I guess I could spare some Cheezy Poofs.}" The Brain: "{330}{}{Now you’re one of us. Soon, I will take over the world and all of you will be Renewed.}" The Brain: "{440}{}{(crunch, munch, crunch) Mmmm, I love Cheezy Poofs, they’re so, well, uh, Cheesy. For that, you get to be a member of my special cult, and you can help me take over the world.}" (GCBRAIN.MSG) Since the atomic reactor did not operate properly waste from the power plant started leaking into the local groundwater around 2239The Chosen One: "{186}{}{"Trying times?" What do you mean?}" McClure: "{220}{}{Things have been tough these last two years. The NCR has been getting more aggressive in their attempts to get Vault City to join the Republic.}" "{221}{}{They tell us that if we were to join, they would be able to defend us from the raider attacks on our city. As of late, these raider attacks have become more brutal.}" "{222}{}{On top of all of this, we have ghouls in Gecko contaminating our groundwater.}" (Vcmclure.msg) and it eventually led to serious poisoning of the whole reservoir.The Chosen One: "{208}{}{What can you tell me about Gecko?}" Gregory: "{219}{}{Gecko? It's a filthy shantytown to the north, inhabited by those creatures, those... "ghouls." They're responsible for poisoning our groundwater, you know! It's an obvious act of terrorism against Vault City!}" The Chosen One: "{220}{}{How are they poisoning the water?}" Gregory: "{223}{}{Their shantytown is built around the remains of an old atomic power plant... a plant they SOMEHOW started up again and that is now leaking radiation! Those creatures need to be driven out and that plant shut down!}" (VCGreg.msg) Harold learned that a hydroelectric magnetosphere regulator was needed for the repair job, but no such part could be found in Gecko. Attempts were made to contact Vault City but the messengers were shot on sight by the Vault City guard. The situation became worse when Vault City residents started to believe that the ghouls had deliberately poisoned the groundwater accusing them of terrorism against Vault City and demanding that they should be punished.The First Citizen of Vault City, Joanne Lynette, even tried to hire someone who was willing to help to stop the Gecko problem by any means necessary.The Chosen One: "{337}{}{Is there some way I could become a Citizen?}" Joanne Lynette: "{287}{lyn034a}{You may speak with Proconsul Gregory. He has authority to administer the Citizenship test. He can be found in the meeting room down the corridor.}" The Chosen One: "{291}{}{I'll go talk to the Proconsul, then.}" Joanne Lynette: "{288}{lyn034b}{Or... there IS another way to become a Citizen...}" The Chosen One: "{289}{}{Another way? What is it?}" Joanne Lynette: "{339}{lyn044}{Rather than taking the test, you could prove your commitment to the Vaults in a more... substantial way. As an Outsider, you are in a unique position to resolve a difficult...situation for us.}" The Chosen One: "{340}{}{What kind of situation?}" Joanne Lynette: "{354}{lyn047}{There's a town... if you could call it that... to the northeast of our city. It is filled with... creatures that are polluting the groundwater with dangerous radiation.}" The Chosen One: "{355}{}{How are they poisoning the groundwater?}" Joanne Lynette: "{362}{lyn049}{Those... things... are operating a damaged atomic power plant. You see, THEY are immune to radiation...they don't care that they are slowly killing us with their poisons.}" The Chosen One: "{356}{}{What do you want me to do about it?}" Joanne Lynette: "{358}{lyn048}{Disable their plant, permanently, so that they cannot cause any more damage.}" The Chosen One: "{359}{}{Sounds easy enough. I'll be back when the situation's... "resolved."}" (Vclynett.msg)The Chosen One: "{390}{}{I have reconsidered your offer for Citizenship.}" Joanne Lynette: "{444}{lyn063}{You have? So you will stop Gecko from contaminating our water? By ANY means necessary?}" The Chosen One: "{445}{}{Yes, I will -- in exchange for Citizenship and access to your Vault computers.}" Joanne Lynette: "{447}{lyn064}{Very well then. Report back to me when the job is finished, and I will grant you Citizenship.}" (Vclynett.msg) And eventually, she found someone for the job, the tribal known as the Chosen One. The Chosen One agreed to help with the problem in exchange for citizenship of Vault City and access to the Vault 8 central computer as he needed its information in his quest for the GECK.Fallout 2 endings for Gecko Enter the Chosen One As the Chosen One arrived in Gecko, he decided to investigate the problem by questioning the ghouls. Learning from Harold and Festus that simple repair job was all that was needed, he decided to ignore Lynette's preferred solution of shutting down the plant, and on behalf of the ghouls, he contacted Councillor McClure of the Vault City Council, one of the only people not blinded by prejudices against the ghouls, who agreed to donate the part. With the plant repaired, Festus found out that the right data from Vault 8's mainframe could optimize to plant to produce an even bigger output of electricity. However, despite the problem with the groundwater being solved, Vault City's general attitude towards Gecko had not improved, and their own reactor was failing to support their growing settlement. If they at some point in the future decided to take the power plant for themselves, the ghouls would be crushed under their military might. It was here Brain and the Renewal Cult stepped forward with the key to collaboration. Considering peace between Vault City and Gecko instrumental to his plans of world domination, he had his cultist Gordon handed the Chosen One a holodisk on which the majority of the information highlighted the advantages of an alliance between Vault City and Gecko.All information is based on requirements for canon endings for Vault City and Gecko. Relying on information gleaned from an insider source, Gordon found out about Vault City's power problem and its no secret Gecko has maintenance issues, so the plan was to present this to someone in Vault City that could broker the perfect deal between the two struggling settlements.The Chosen One: "{124}{}{Gordon, what did you say you did here again?}" Gordon: "{130}{}{I look for opportunities.}" The Chosen One: "{131}{}{Opportunites? Like what?}" Gordon: "{135}{}{I look for ways of maximizing my potential worth.}" The Chosen One: "{136}{}{Hmm, sounds like greed to me.}" Gordon: "{140}{}{I am greedy. But most people misunderstand greed. Greed is a powerful driving force. Throughout history, mankind’s greatest achievements were driven by men that wanted to better their positions. Driven by greed. Greed, for lack of a better word, is good.}" The Chosen One: "{141}{}{I’ll take your word for that, Gordon. But what does greed have to do with Gecko?}" Gordon: "{150}{}{So far, not much. But in greed lies Gecko’s salvation. I have important information about the survival of Gecko, but I can’t get anyone to listen to me.}" The Chosen One: "{151}{}{What kind of information?}" Gordon: "{180}{}{I’ve also found out, from a very reliable source, that Vault City cannot expand without additional power.}" The Chosen One: "{181}{}{Vault City can’t expand?}" Gordon: "{190}{}{Vault City, you see, has enough power for their current needs -— as long as they’re careful. But the Vault power plant that they use was never designed for the increased load their city is putting on it. It’s at peak capacity right now. Without more power, they can’t expand.}" The Chosen One: "{191}{}{I don’t see how that helps you.}" Gordon: "{200}{}{Well, if our power plant’s working better, we could trade our excess power and technical expertise to Vault City in exchange for medical technology. }" The Chosen One: "{201}{}{And?}" Gordon: "{210}{}{Without more power Vault City will burn out their reactor within 15 years. If Gecko’s reactor isn’t repaired, we won’t last half that time. Without medical technology, all of us Ghouls are going to die off in the next 20 years, anyway. Everyone loses if Vault City and Gecko don’t cooperate.}" The Chosen One: "{211}{}{So you’re just a good Samaritan huh? Somehow, I don’t buy that.}" Gordon: "{220}{}{Not at all. I’ve got my end covered. I’d be the natural choice to administer this project. Greed is my driving force, but thousands of lives are saved by it. Greed is good. At least it would be, if I could get anyone in Vault City to read my economic data.}" (GCGORDON.MSG) The Chosen One presented the disk to Councillor McClure, who immediately saw its potential. He gave the Chosen One permission to get the necessary information from the mainframe, while he would show the disk to the Vault City Council.McClure's dialogue: "{323}{}{I'll keep the economic disk and study it some more... Perhaps I can persuade the Council to enter negotiations with Gecko to trade for their power. The data disk would be a strong argument in of itself.}" That became the first step in forging a spirit of cooperation between Gecko and Vault City. Gecko's increased power production became instrumental in helping Vault City's expansion, while Vault City in the gratitude provided a permanent medicine supply for ghouls. The harsh xenophobia of many of Vault City's leaders faded into obscurity while ghoul and human labored side-by-side to create a center of learning and tolerance where once had stood only enmity and distrust. At some point after 2241, Harold, probably feeling that his role in the day-to-day operation of the plant was becoming superfluous with the technically savvy vault citizens around, decided to take up wandering again and left Gecko, heading east.Harold in Fallout 3 Gecko's further fate is unclear but given their relationship with Vault City, it can be assumed that the town joined the New California Republic along with them.As established in Fallout: New Vegas, the NCR has spread far to the north, as far as Arroyo, Klamath, New Reno and Redding. This precludes the possibility of ending 2 being canon. Furthermore, Vault City is mentioned by Rose of Sharon Cassidy as being pacifist (thus never invading Gecko to take the power plant from the ghouls) and not wishing to be buried there, as well as in one of Cass' endings, she dies in a shack outside of its Vaults. This precludes endings 1, 5, and 6, with numbers 3 and 4 being the only possible ones. Foreign relations The town has scarce trade relations. Prior to the Chosen One, Vault City refused to acknowledge the ghouls that occupied Gecko and would open-fire at any envoys on sight.The Chosen One: "{262}{}{Vault City wouldn’t give you the part? Even if it means that the groundwater won’t be polluted anymore?}" Harold: "{274}{hld53}{Well, they’d only help us if they thought it was in their own best interest to do so. Huh. Not much chance of that happening.}" The Chosen One: "{275}{}{Hmm, you may be right. Still if someone could convince them that they should help you…}" Harold: "{276}{hld54}{They shoot ghouls on sight. Makes conversation a bit tricky.}" (Gcharold.msg) Their most important partner is Broken Hills, which supplies them with uranium ore.The Chosen One: "{221}{}{Broken Hills? Where are those?}" John: "{230}{}{Broken Hills is where we get all the uranium that we need for the atomic reactor from. From what I understand, the uranium is mined by mutants down there. But they have humans trade the stuff for them.}" The Chosen One: "{231}{}{Why do they have humans trade the stuff for them?}" John: "{250}{}{Well, because they trade uranium to Vault City, too. Vault City treats anyone that’s not a pure strain human just like lepers. So, Broken Hills uses human traders. Some guy named Chad, I think.}" (GCLUMPY.MSG) Gecko preferred to keep their relationship with Broken Hills secret from Vault City in fear of them cutting off their uranium supply.The Chosen One: "{186}{}{Well, according to some economic data I got hold of Vault City is much better off if they help you to repair your power plant.}" Harold: "{190}{hld27}{Economic data? You didn’t give them that information th-that Gordon keeps flapping his yap about, did you?}" The Chosen One: "{191}{}{Uh, yes I did. Why?}" Harold: "{199}{hld30}{Why?! Now Vault City knows just how much we need uranium ore from Broken Hills. They could cut off them shipments and we’d be finished.}" (Gcharold.msg) After the Chosen One brokered a peace deal between the opposing towns, the towns prospered under NCR influence with power problems becoming a thing of the past as power from Hoover Dam would relax consumption on the both their reactors. It is unknown how the abandonment of Broken Hills after the uranium mine ran dry immediately affected Gecko and Vault City as both relied upon the uranium ore provided by the mining town. Layout Settlement The Harp is a bar tended by Wooz. It serves the usual drinks of Gecko, specialized for ghouls' unique resistance to radiation: Gamma Gulp beer and Roentgen rum. Wooz is a rather eccentric ghoul: he tells strange stories of severed heads in hell and is obsessed with playing Tragic: the Garnering, although he isn't as good at it as he thinks. The Manager's Office is the seat from which Harold tries to keep Gecko together. It supplies part requisition forms and oversees reports concerning the power plant. Junkyard The junkyard is where Gecko's unfinished second reactor lies, rusty and decaying for the past one hundred and sixty years. The Survival Gear Locker is a general store of Gecko. Percival Crump, a.k.a. Percy owns this store. He offers a decent selection of rad-resistance drugs, weapons, and ammunition. His friend, Woody has recently gone missing. Inhabiting the Poseidon Machine Shop is Skeeter, who is a “ghoul gadgeteer” who serves as a sort of mechanic for Gecko. He can perform weapon upgrades and, more importantly, has a fuel cell controller. However, he is considered unreliable by the ghouls who administer Gecko's supply locker/storage room, since he once caused a fire, and as such he is typically denied part requisition forms. He is assisted by "Lumpy" John, a human refugee from Vault City who has no visible mutations like the ghouls, but is considered unacceptably mutated by the Citizens in Vault City because of his unusual resistance to radiation. Lumpy also helps guard Gecko's brahmin. Gordon is a ghoul who believes that if everyone would follow their own self-interest, everyone would be better off. He proudly believes that greed is good, and wants to optimize Gecko's power plant and establish trade with Vault City based on their mutual self-interests. He is also a member of the renewal cult. Access tunnels There are access tunnels under the junkyard, the underground part of the unfinished reactor and Brain's residence. Nuclear power plant The nuclear power plant is the heart of Gecko's economy. The plant's supply cabinet and storage room are administered by Jeremy, the plant overall is managed by Festus, and the reactor control room is watched by Hank. Much of the installation is damaged beyond repair - the rooms are littered with destroyed terminals and damaged furniture, the control room doesn't have any gauges or monitors functioning and even the maintenance robot cannot run properly for longer periods of time. And then there's the groundwater contamination problem which affects Vault City and its inhabitants. Notes The background music is "Industrial Junk", which was originally used for Junktown in Fallout, and later in Vault 11 in Fallout: New Vegas. References Category:Gecko fr:Gecko (ville) pl:Gecko pt:Gecko (cidade) ru:Гекко (город) uk:Гекко (місто) zh:蜥蜴城